3rd Light Horse Regiment (Australia)
|allegiance= |branch= Australian Army |type=Mounted Infantry |size=Regiment |command_structure=1st Light Horse Brigade |garrison= |current_commander= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch |battles='First World War' North African Campaign Gallipoli campaign Senussi Campaign Sinai and Palestine Campaign |decorations= }} The 3rd Light Horse Regiment was a mounted infantry regiment of the Australian Army during the First World War. The regiment was raised in September 1914, and by December as part of the 1st Light Horse Brigade had moved overseas. During the war the regiment only fought against the forces of the Ottoman Empire, in Egypt, at Gallipoli, on the Sinai Peninsula, and in Palestine and Jordan. After the armistice the regiment eventually returned to Australia in March 1919. For its role in the war the regiment was awarded nineteen battle honours. Formation On 17 August 1914, the 3rd Light Horse Regiment was raised in Adelaide, South Australia and in Hobart, Tasmania. It had an establishment of twenty-five officers and 497 other ranks serving in three squadrons, each of six troops. Each troop was divided into eight Sections, of four men each. In action one man of each section, was nominated as a horse holder reducing the regiments rifle strength by a quarter.Horner and Williams, Chapter Setting up the Light Horse Once formed the regiment was assigned to the 1st Light Horse Brigade serving alongside the 1st and 2nd Light Horse Regiments. All Australian Light Horse regiments used cavalry unit designations, but were mounted infantry armed with rifles, not swords or lances, and mounted exclusively on the Australian Waler horse. Operational history Departure for Egypt In October 1914 the regiment left Australia arriving in Egypt in December. Here they took part in the North African campaign defending the Suez Canal. They remained there until May 1915, when they left for the Gallipoli campaign with the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps (ANZAC). Gallipoli The regiment left their horses in Egypt, and arrived at the Gallipoli peninsula on 12 May 1915. Here regiment fought in the Landing at Anzac Cove, and the Battle of Sari Bair, but spent most of the campaign in a defensive posture. The regiment left Gallipoli for Egypt in December 1915, by which time they had earned four battle honours. Sinai and Palestine Campaign Back in Egypt, the regiment still with the 1st Light Horse Brigade, became part of the ANZAC Mounted Division, responsible for the defence of the Suez canal from raiding Senussi Arabs. The on 4 August 1916, they fought in the Battle of Romani, before being withdrawn to rest and refit. The regiment rejoined the brigade in November and took part in the battles of Maghaba and Rafa in December 1916 and January 1917. The was followed by defeat in the second battle of Gaza in April 1917, and the successful Battle of Beersheba and the third battle of Gaza in October and November. The regiment followed up the retreating Ottoman forces and fought in the battle of Mughar Ridge the battle of Nebi Samwill, the battle of Jerusalam, the battle of Jaffa, the capture of Jericho, the attack on Amman, the attack on Es Salt and finally in September and October 1918 the battles and Megiddo and Nablus. The Ottoman Empire signed the Armistice of Mudros on 30 October 1918, and the regiment sailed for Australia in March 1919. Their campaigns in the First World War had cost them 158 men killed and 653 men wounded. Commanding Officers *Lieutenant-Colonel Frank Milton Rowel *Lieutenant-Colonel George John Bell *Lieutenant-Colonel David Fulton Battle honours ANZAC Defence at ANZAC Suvla Sari Bair Gallipoli 1915–1916 Egypt 1915–1917 Romani Magdhaba-Rafah Gaza-Beersheba El Mughar Nebi Samwill Jerusalem Jaffa Jericho Jordan (Es Salt) Jordan (Amman) Megiddo Nablus Palestine 1917–1918 References * Further reading *N.C. Smith, The Third Australian Light Horse Regiment 1914–1918: A short history and listing of those who served Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:1914 establishments in Australia Category:Mounted regiments of Australia